Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N
The Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-NTomWaltz Tweet 5/10/1835-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "The Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N were discovered wholly by accident during one of Peter's exploratory trips to a dimension where his favorite football team was seemingly unbeatable." are a parallel version of the Ghostbusters who resemble vintage video game sprites. History A group of five Household Spirits in Dimension 35-N did something unique. They considered New York City to be their household.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "We had assumed that Dimension 35-N was largely devoid of significant spectral activity due to a lack of an obvious Ghostbusters operation; it turns out that the lack of obvious Ghostbusters is because the role was taken on by a group of household helper spirits that considered the entirety of New York City to be their household." They took on appearances similar to the Ghostbusters and Slimer of the prime dimension and were inspired enough to take on the names Stantzor, Zeddema, Venk, and Glereg. The one resembling Slimer took the name Jim.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "These helper spirits -- similar to but distinct from European helper spirits such as Brownies, Kobolds, or Hobs -- have taken on an appearance similar to the original Ghostbusters and the Sedgewick's Green Ghost."''35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). ''35-N Memo reads: "Their names are Stantzor, Zeddema, Venk, Glereg, and Jim. That last one aside, we see parallels to our own names and at first wondered if these beings were in fact alternate versions of us; it seems, instead, to be a case of inspiration only." There were still creatures of magic and used magic to bust ghosts rather than technology.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "These sprites from Dimension 35-N are creatures of pure magic that also use magic to bust ghosts -- making them unique even compared to Mike the Golem, who may also be a creature of magic but still uses standard proton technology to eliminate any unwanted spectral presence." Despite their small size, they packed a significant amount of power and were fiercely loyal to their duty.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "The are only a few inches high, but pack a significant amount of power between them, and are fiercely loyal to their purpose." Still, they were impish in personality and demanded to be treated with respect like typical Household Spirits.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "While serious about attacking and destroying any ghosts that threatens New York, these sprites are otherwise impish in temperament and demand to be treated with respect, as is typical of a household spirit." Once Proteus created the Cerberus Manifestation to search for The Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R, the entity started searching the multiverse. One of the portals it passed over led to 35-N. The Ghostbusters of the prime dimension initially concluded Dimension 35-N had no Ghostbusters and thus, no significant spectral activity. During one of his exploratory trips to 35-N, Peter Venkman went to watch the undefeated New York Jets. A Class 5 manifested during the game but Peter watched as it was taken down by that dimension's Ghostbusters.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "A Class 5 manifested (there are no readings logged, as Peter didn't bring a PKE to the game) and was taken down by an unconventional group of Ghostbusters." During the course of contact, it was discovered they communicated empathically but could also write.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). 35-N Memo reads: "The sprites communicate empathically, although they do make sounds when particularly frustrated. They can write, and more directly communicated with us at first by way of pen and paper." The two teams communicated directly with pen and paper. It was also observed they made sounds when they became frustrated. The prime dimension Ghostbusters wanted to study their methods and habits more fully, with their permission, when time allowed. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Ghostbusters of 35-N for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. A field team consisting of Mike the Golem and Robo-Buster from Dimension 68-V and the Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N tracked down the Bone Dragon to a location resembling Chinatown in a parallel dimension. The Ghostbusters stood on top of a construction barricade and fired. They easily wrangled the ghost. On Mike's call, Robo-Buster deployed a Trap-Gate from its chest. It reported the ghost was transferred to the Containment Unit and 20 percent of the missing psychokinetic energy was returned but they ran out of Trap-Gates. Venk stood on Mike's shoulder while the other three perched on Robo-Buster's shoulders and head. Jim continued levitating. Mike acknowledged he knew they were out of Trap-Gates. Venk said something in its language. Mike became annoyed, said he knew that, too, and called it stupid then opened a portal back to the prime dimension with his Remote Portal Access Band. Venk responded. Mike told it not to talk to him like that and asserted they were doing fine. Upon returning to the Warehouse, Venk declared something. Mike translated it declared they kicked a dragon's ass and added the sprites didn't lift a finger. Venk and Glereg stood atop the console being watched by Zoe Zawadzki and Kevin Tanaka and Jim levitated around while Stantzor and Zeddema stood on Mike's shoulders when Ron Alexander came through the teleportation unit portal. Description The Ghostbusters look similar to the original Ghostbusters and Slimer but are only a few inches high. Classification The Ghostbusters are Class 3 entities like all Household Spirits. Trivia *The Ghostbusters are visually based on the sprites in New Ghostbusters II Video Game. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, in the right side of the page, the Ghostbusters appear in a portal. *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Dan Schoening added these Ghostbusters to page 20 on his own, prompting Erik Burnham to come up with a back story for them. erikburnham Tweet 4/18/18 *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the Ghostbusters' 35-N designation was first revealed by Tom Waltz in a tweet on May 10, 2018 promoting Crossing Over #4. **The ID-Coordinates for Dimension 35-N are revealed to be 04-040901-080129 on page 22 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3. *The Slimer sprite's name, Jim, was not intended as a nod to Jim Belushi but just a funny contrast to the other names. *To humans, the Ghostbusters' words sound like "Tiki tiki tiki." *As evidenced on page 17 and 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Mike the Golem understands what the Ghostbusters say. *The Ghostbusters appear on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. See Also *New Ghostbusters II Video Game *Household Spirits Appearances *'IDW Publishing' **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #7 References Gallery NewGB2GetRealIssue2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 Ghostbusters35NCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Ghostbusters35NCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Ghostbusters35NCrossingOver03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Ghostbusters35N04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Robobuster68V06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Robobuster68V07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 MikeTheGolem11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Category:IDW Characters Category:IDW Character Dimensions Category:Media Class 3 Category:Ghosts